The Sexual Adventures of Tony DiNozzo
by nedloh
Summary: Sex Adventures of Tony DiNozzo. Please Review.
1. Wake Up 5:00 AM

Tony suddenly woke up, soaked with sweat, as he pulled the covers away from his body. He realized that he was naked and looked over to the side. A young girl was laying there naked also. She had blonde hair with a gorgeous body. She looked around 21.

He tried to remember her but he could not remember anything about last night. Last night had been a Saturday night, and that was Tony's party night. He had gone to Saint Allen's Bar down on third avenue to have a good time with his friends, but had somehow ended up with this gorgeous girl in his bed. God, he wished he could remember last night, because it must have been amazing.

He looked around the room, it must be her room since he didn't recognize it. He decided quickly that he had better hurry up and get out before she woke up. Tony did not want a long-term relationship. He was perfectly content with just one-night stands. He quietly climbed out of the bed and gathered up his clothes from the floor. He put on his black boxers and then his jeans. He couldn't find his shirt or his socks, so he decided just to forget them. He put on his shoes and quickly ran out the door.

He stepped outside and took in the cold, fresh air. It was still fairly early and it was possible that it could turn out to be a warm, sunny day. He walked down the street, trying to remember the night before.

He saw his parked car and got in. There lying on the floor of his car was his shirt. Oh, so there is where he left it. He couldn't find his socks, so those must still be at the woman's apartment. At least he would leave her something to remember him by. He then noticed a pair of pink panties. He picked them up and held them to his nose, inhaling the scent.

"Ah," he said to himself, "sweet pussy."


	2. Six Hours Earlier 11:00 PM

Six hours earlier:

"Tony, your so amazing," shouted Sheri. She was yelling now and obviously very drunk. The music in the bar was cranked up to the maximum volume and Tony was thinking of better places he could be with Sheri on a Saturday night. He had just met her tonight and could tell she was very willing.

"Tony," she shouted suddenly, "lets go to my place." Tony's face lit up. He liked where this was going. "Now," she shouted eagerly.

Tony hopped in his car and she climbed in through the passenger side. He started driving anxiously, following her directions and trying to drive as fast as he could. She suddenly ripped of his shirt and started running her nails over his chest. She then moved onto his crotch and worked his crotch over with her hand, rubbing it until he was hard. Tony's cock was now stiff and wanting so badly to poke out of his pants. She unbuttoned his pants and then unzipped them, releasing his cock from his confined pants.

Tony was trying to keep his eye on the road, but it was very hard with this gorgeous woman sitting next to him, running her hands over her body. She then took off her panties and spread her legs open. She was wearing a mini-skirt which allowed for easy access to her beautiful pussy. He started to finger her as they drove down the street. He went in faster and faster, adding fingers until he was sliding three finger in and out. She screamed with pleasure and then suddenly held his hand back.

Tony was afraid he had done something wrong but then Sheri started to jack him off. She ran her fingers up and down his long, hard shaft.

"Stop, we're here," she shouted. They had reached her house. They both ran quickly to the door, holding their clothes up so not to display themselves to the entire street. Sheri unlocked the door frantically and as soon as they were in they started to violently rip each other's clothes off.

When they were both completely naked, Tony picked up Sheri and threw her on her bed. He kissed down her body slowly, starting at her neck and going all the way down to her sweet, beautiful pussy. Tony slowly licked her pussy, fingering it at the same time. Sheri groaned in pleasure, wanting more. Tony continued to eat her out and ended with her toe curling orgasm. She flipped him over quickly.

"My turn," she said seductively.

She immediately went to work on his balls, licking them and sucking them. She held them in her mouth and kissed them. She then started to lick up and down his shaft. Sheri took Tony's cock and put the head in her mouth. She swirled the head of his cock around in her mouth, making circles around it with her tongue. She then started to suck his cock hard. She went up and down and Tony pushed her head down farther until she had his whole cock in her mouth. She sucked and sucked until his body started to tense.

"Oh god, im going to cum," Tony moaned.

Sheri continued to suck on his cock and Tony reached orgasm. He came all over in her mouth his sticky, white cum filling her mouth. She swallowed the cum and licked her lips.

"Let's fuck," Tony whispered into her ear.

He laid her down on her back and rubbed her pussy softly. He then slowly let his cock enter her sweet pussy. Once he was in he slowly went in and out.

"Give it to me hard," she screamed with pleasure.

Tony gave her just what she wanted. He started thrusting harder and harder. He grabbed her tits, squeezing them roughly. He ran his fingers through her long, blonde hair. Tony kept on thrusting into her beautiful pussy.

Tony pulled out of her and Sheri got into the doggy position on the side of her bed. Tony climbed off the bed and stood beside it. He slowly entered into her pussy from behind. He then quickly picked up pace and thrusted hard. Sheri screamed in delight.

"I'm cumming!" Sheri screamed, "Baby, I'm cumming."

Tony now started to thrust harder into her pussy. He could feel an orgasm coming to. He went even faster and harder now.

"Oh baby," Tony moaned, "I'm cumming."

As Tony came into her beautiful, sweet pussy, he slowed down his thrusting, now doing it gently and slowly.

Tony and Sheri were both tired now and they sank down into the bed. He laid down on his back and she laid down next to him, holding on tight.

"You're amazing Tony."

"Oh, God, so are you."


	3. One Month Later THREESOME BABY!

Now, our story takes a small jump to one month after Tony's wild encounter with Sheri.

Tony woke up to the sound of his alarm, hating the sound of it. He contemplated even getting up. For the last four weeks, Tony had been as horny as hell. Ever since he had a little fun with the girl named Sheri that he had met, he hadn't been able to find another girl. After he had fucked Sheri, he felt something, it couldn't be love, Tony hated commitment, but maybe she was such a good fuck that he wanted more of her. Whatever it was, Tony kept trying to get in touch with her, with no luck. Finally, he went to her house, thinking he was going to have a little fun, but it only resulted in having his face smashed in my Sheri's husband. Just his luck.

But now, Tony was ready to get back on his game. He needed to fuck some sweet innocent pussy tonight, and he wanted it to be some of the best of his life. He had the day off, which made it even better. He could hardly wait until he got to stick his dick into some hot pussy.

As the day started to turn into dusk, Tony decided it was time to go out on the town. There was this little night club that he always loved going to. The girls there were always hot and slutty.

When Tony got to the club, he went inside and looked out at all the hot chicks, trying to figure out which one he was going to fuck tonight. There was a hot little blonde sitting at the bar alone, so Tony thought that was the perfect opportunity.

As they started talking, Tony realized this was the girl he was going to fuck tonight. Tony hates having girls over to his place so he asked her if they could sneak off to her place for the night. She clearly was really hot for him but said her roommate was home and if he came to her place he would have to fuck both of them. Of course, this was just fine with Tony

One hour later

The blonde slowly started taking off her clothes, her brunette roommate was already naked, taking Tony's shirt off and tracing his abs with her fingers. The blonde now had her bra off and was rubbing her tits. Tony took one into his mouth and started sucking on it. Tony took the blonde girl and threw her on her bed, then ripped her panties off and buried his face in her pussy, while the brunnete sat on the blonde's face and had her pussy eaten out.

The blonde started moaning and the brunette now took Tony and started to slide his pants down. Now both of the girls were on their knees in front of Tony feeling his hard cock through is silk boxers. The blonde slid down his boxers and was this first to take his massive dick into her mouth. They took turns sucking on Tony's dick, but Tony decided it was some time for some pussy fucking. He picked up the brunette and laid her down on the bed and slid his big cock into her wet, tight pussy. He fucked her pussy as he made out with the blonde.

Of course, the blonde was now starting to get jealous, and wanted Tony's dick. Tony took his cock out of the brunnete and the blonde now got in front of him on her hands and knees. Doggy style, this was Tony's favorite. Tony slid his dick into her pussy but she stopped him. She didn't want his dick in her pussy…. She wanted to be fucked in her ass. Tony was in heaven. He of course wasn't going to protest this so he slid his cock into her tight asshole. Tony started pounding away at her ass and the brunnete laid down in front of the blonde with her legs spread wide open so that she could have her pussy eaten.

Tony fucked away at the blonde and the blonde licked the brunette's hot pussy. Tony couldn't take any more… he had to cum. At this moment, Tony felt just like a porn star, he couldn't believe how amazing this threesome was. So just as he was about to cum, he pulled his dick out of the blonde's ass and had the both the girls get on their knees in front of him. "get ready", he said, "I'm gonna cum all over your faces." At that moment, cum shot out of his dick and all over the girl's faces. This was just too hot for Tony. The two girls began to make out, his cum all over them, and Tony laid back on the bed and thought, "I'm Back"


End file.
